


Make Me

by tuesday



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Breathplay, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make me," Murdock said glibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the A-Team kink meme.

"Make me," Murdock said glibly, and that was it. B.A. put one hand threateningly to Murdock's throat, his palm covering Murdock's Adam's apple, because Murdock drove him to the most ridiculous shit.

B.A. expected the threat to be enough, expected Murdock to be satisfied with the implicit _I could_. He didn't expect Murdock to swallow hard, go stiff all over, and look at B.A. like _that_, like in the palm of his hand, he wasn't holding Murdock's life, but rather a shiny new birthday present in the form of a Black Hawk and a near-suicide run. B.A.'s hand twitched, and Murdock made a filthy, amazing sound and shuddered all over. He put one hand over B.A.'s and pressed in, his message clear.

_Do it_, Murdock mouthed.

B.A. glared, but he tightened his grip, Murdock's flesh denting distractingly under his fingers, and Murdock grinned and spread his legs wider, threw one around B.A. to drag him in closer.

Afterward, Murdock's voice was hoarse and wrecked, but unrepentantly cheerful as he nuzzled B.A.'s shoulder. "We should do that more often."

B.A. kept reaching to stroke the marks on Murdock's throat, the red streaks in the shape of his fingers. "Next time, we discuss any changes _before_ we start." His tone brooked no argument, because there was their usual level of ridiculousness, and there was B.A. spending most of the scene concerned about how much pressure to apply and whether Murdock remembered the alternate, nonverbal safe word.

"You know me," Murdock said, moving up to nose B.A.'s jaw. "I like to live on the edge."

So long as it meant Murdock didn't bring razors undiscussed to their next night in, B.A. was startlingly okay with that.


End file.
